U Will Be Always In My Heart
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: Hello guys...It's my next story on Dareya and Kavi...both are married to each other...but still they are not with each other...something happens between them...which separated the both the couples...want to know more then just beep in...READ AND REVIEW...
1. Chapter 1

**HI friends my new plot on Dareya and kavi ek naya story app sabke liye**

 **mujhe ajj hi ye idea aya hai padke batayega kaisa hai aur review bhi karna plz**

 **acche reviews mile tho continue karungi warna nahi plz review friends**

* * *

 **In this story kavin and shreya are cousin's and Daya is purvi's brother Dareya aur kavi shadi shud hai lekin phir bhi hai ek dusre se alag kyun jaanne ke liye wait kijiyega here we go...**

 **In London A lady is trying to feed her 5 years daughter**

Lady:Gia beta bohut hogaya thumhara naatak abb chup chap ye dood pilo

Gia:nahi mumma mujhe nahi peena hai jab thak papa nahi ayenge tab thak mai nahi piyungi

Lady:aree beta papa ajayenge pahele thum ye dood piyo

Gia:nahi mai papa ke haath se hi piyungi suddenly they hear door bell

Lady:lo agaye thumhare papa and she opened the door and person came inside and he seen that gia is sad and lady is angry so he understand the situation and he moved towards gia

person:kya hua meri princess itna sad kyun hai he take her in his lap

Gia:app mumma se hi puchiye na papa unhone apki princess ko daata

person:accha mumma ne meri princess ko daata lekin mumma yun hi kyun daategi jarur koi reason hogi na

Lady:ha mai kabse isse dood pilane ki koshish karrahi hu par ye hai ki nahi pirahi hai

person:very bad beta apko dood pina chahiye na aur **shreya** thumhe bhi isse pyaar se samjhani chahiye

shreya: **kavin** jab ye iss taraha zid karegi tho mai datungi nahi tho aur kya karungi

kavin:accha abb mai agaya hu na abb good girl ki taraha dood pilo

Gia:ha papa mai papa ki princess hu na tho mai papa ki har ek baat sunungi and she finish the whole full glass of milk like a good girl

shreya:kitna drama karthi hai bikul apni bua ki...she stop her sentence and look at kavin

Gia:bua ye bua kon hai mumma

shreya:kuch nahi app apne room jayeyega mujhe kitchen mein kuch kaam hai and she move towards kitchen

 **In India mumbai here Abhirika Daya and purvi stay together**

 **A lady is preparing breakfast in kitchen another lady just entered kitchen and smiled seeing her and moved towards her**

Lady:Good morning **purvi**

purvi:good morning **Tarika**

Tarika:mai kuch help karoon

purvi:nahi almost hogaya hai accha thum yaha sambhalo mai bacchon ko uthathi hu varna school ke liye late honge

Tarika:ha thik hai saying this she started finishing her incomplete kichen work and purvi move towards kids room she seen two small boys one is around 7 years and another one is around 4 years sleeping on one bed and one small little girl around 4 years sleeping on another bed still sleeping she smiled and moved towards them

purvi:bacchon uth jav **karan pihu** thum donon ka ajj school mein first day hai thum donon ko **Adi** bhaiyya ke saath nahi jaana hai kya trio wake up with a jerk after listening this

Trio:nahi hame jaana hai she smiled listening this

purvi:accha jaldi tayyar hojav breakfast tayyar hai and she move towards daya's room

purvi:Daya uth jav (she call daya by his name because she don't want to call him daya bhai in front of her kids)bureau ke liye late honge aur appko bacchin ko bhi school chodna hai ajj unka first day hai

Daya:accha thik hai mujhe yaad hai baba baar baar yaad dilane ki jarurat nahi hai saying this he moved towards washroom purvi moved into dinning hall after sometime kids also get ready for their school they are so excited that it is their first day of school and they came to dinning hall after sometime daya also came

Daya:aree wah ajj mere princess aur prince donon bohut acche lagrahe hai

Adi:chachu apko mai accha nahi lagrahu kya

Daya:aree mera cham tho hamesha accha lagega ajj khas kahne ki kya jarurat hai and adi smiled widely after sometime kids and daya did their break fast

Daya:accha chalo ajj mai thum teeno ko school chodtha

karan and pihu:ok papa

Adi:ok chachu and trio kissed on purvi's and tarika's cheek and moved towards their car

Daya:accha purvi mai wahi se bureau chale javunga thum teeno ajaana purvi and tarika nooded and tarika moved towards their room

Tarika:abhijeet utho na kitne derr sovoge bacche bhi school chalegai hai

Abhijeet:kya tarika raat bhar mujhe sone nahi dethi ho aur subha jaldi uthathi ho

Tarika:mai sone nahi dethi hu thum mujhe sone nahi dete ho pata hai ajj bacche kitne khush hai

Abhijeet:ha agar ajj Gia aur wo dono bhi hamare saath hothe tho aur bhi khush hote sab

Tarika:ha abhijeet sab kuch kitna perfect chalraha tha hum sab apni life mein kitne khush the par wo ek din hum sab ki life badaldi

Abhijeet:ha tarika ye sab uss din se shuru hua hai and both went to flash back

* * *

 **Tho friends kaisa laga app sabko tho ye sab kaise shuru hua jaane ke liye next update ka wait kijiyega**

 **next chapter mein flashback hogi hamari kavi ka paheli mulakaat**

 **kyun hai dareya aur kavi ek dusre se durr bohut jald khulega ye sach**

 **keep loving...**

 **cid ki deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	2. kavi ka challenge

**HI friends i don't know when i will update my next chapter i am so sad friends that soon i am going to hostel**

 **I will miss my ff world,friends and reviewers but don't worry after 15 days definitely i will update my stories**

 **I hope app sabko mai yaad rahungi mera jaane ka bilkul bhi maan nahi hai par future ke liye jaana padraha hai**

 **friends karan aur pihu kavi ke bacche hai aur Gia dareya ka beti hai kuch logon ko confusion hai issiliye mai apki confusion durr karni chahthi thi**

 **so here we go friends**

* * *

Abhijeet and Tarika are went into Flashback

set after Bus Jack in cid bureau shreya is doing first aid to kavin and scolding him

shreya:kavin thumhe jara bhi khudki dyaan nahi rakthe ho kya jarurat thi heropanthi dekhane ki

kavin:tho kya mai unhe aise hi chod detha

shreya:mai ne aisa kab kaha kitna dard ho raha hoga

kavin:nahi shreya bilkul bhi dard nahi horaha hai

shreya:bikul bhi nahi horaha hai

kavin:ha bilkul bhi nahi and due to anger she touch his forehead and due to pain kavin shouted

kavin:ahhh...shreya ye kya karrahi ho thum dard ho raha hai

shreya:accha abhi tho thum kahrahe the ki bilkul bhi dard nahi horaha tha lekin abb kahrahe ho ki dard horaha hai

Daya:shreya abb tho bechare ko choddo yaar kitna datogi here dareya and abhirika are married and whole cid team know kavin from their marriage except purvi because she is on a mission at that time but kavin had seen her in Dareya and Abhirika engagement pics and had fallen for her whole cid team know about this except purvi Abhijeet and Dareya didn't have any problem with this and kavi are meeting each other for the first time but still kavin love her truly

kavin:jaav thum maat karo first aid mai khud karlunga

shreya:accha thik hai karlo

Daya:aree aise kaise ek kaam karo purvi thum kardo kavin ki first aid purvi shocked and kavin smiled

purvi:bhai mai...mai kaise karungi...

Daya:nahi yaar hume ek case ke sisile mein kahi jaana hai issiliye thum kardo na kavin ki bandage chalo sab log and all leave and left kavi alone purvi started doing bandage on his wounds but kavin is just staring her purvi is confused and said when she is completed doing bandage

purvi:sir hogayi hai first aid

kavin:purvi sir bulane ki kya jarurat hai

purvi:matlab kya bulavu mai apko

kavin:itna accha naam hai naam se bulav

purvi:par sir app mere senior hai mai apko naam se nahi bhulasakthi

kavin:lekin friends ko tho naam se bulasakthi ho na

purvi surprised tone:sir hum friends kab bane hai

kavin:nahi bane tho hum abb banjayenge iss mein konsi baat hai extending his hand friends

purvi with out any interest accepting his hand :haa ok mujhe kuch kaam hai and she move towards her desk

kavin pov:mujhe pata haai purvi ki thumhe mai bilkul bhi pasand nahi hu par mujhe pura yakeen hai ki bohut hi jald thum bhi mujhse pyaar karne lagogi and he also started completing his work

purvi pov:hadd hai ye kavin sir mujhe aise gurr kyun rahe the aur bhai bhi mujhe inki first aid karne ke liye chodkar chale gaye hai mai inki naukar todhi na hu jho inka seva karoon aur mai tho inhe thik se janthi bhi nahi and she also engaged in her work at night she completed her work and packed her staff and moved towards parking lot and she is going to sit in her car but she noticed that it is punchered

purvi:o god pata nahi ajj subha subha kiska muah dekhi thi pehele kavin sir phir abb ye car abb mai ghar kaise jaavungi aur tho aur ajj bhai bhi nahi hai aur itni raat ko cab yaa taxi bhi nahi milegi ek kaam karthi hu kavin sir se madad maangthi hu aree nai nai mai unse kaise madad mangsakthi hu aur mai ppaidal bhi nahi jaasakthi hu

kavin from behind:kyun nahi lesakthi ho mujhse madad akhir abb hum friends hai na

purvi:nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai bass mai apko takleef bhi nahi dena chahthi thi isiliye

kavin:phir se sir purvi maine kaha na ki mujhe naam se bhulav phir bhi sir...accha thik haai chalo mai thumhe drop kartha hu purvi had no other options so she moved towards car and kavin also smiled and started driving both are silence no one was talking but finally kavin spoke

kavin:purvi waise thumhare car punchare kaisa hua

purvi:wahi tho pata nahi si...kavin

kavin pov:kaisa pata hoga purvi kyunki thumhare car ko tho maine punchare kiya hai

purvi:kavin kis sochmein dube ho

purvi pov:mujhe lagtha hai iss kavin ne hi punchare kiya hoga aree nahi nahi usne tho mujhe lift diya hai abb chodo purvi inn sabke baare mein with these thoughts purvi reached her home and purvi said kavin thanks and started moving towards her house but

kavin:aree purvi ruko mai bhi araha hu

purvi:thum par kyun

kavin:abb yaha thak aya hu tho shreya aur baaki sabse bhi milke javunga and both walk towards their house and ring the bell shreya open the door and smiled and asked them to come inside

Daya:purvi ajj thumhe late kyun hua hai

purvi:wo bhai pata nahi kaise par meri car punchare hogayi thi issiliye late hua hai tho kavin ne mujhe lift diya hai

shreya:accha kavin chalo dinner karthe hai urvi thum bhi aajav

kavi:thik hai

They did their dinner together and kavin left to his house

Next day in bureau their no one except kavin and dushyant then dushyant move towards kavin's desk and said

Dushyant:bhai thumhari love story ka kya hua hai

kavin:abb mai kya kahu yaar meri tho one side love hai usse tho ye bhi nahi ata hai ki mai usse pyaar kartha hu mai tho usse khud se bhi zyada pyaar karunga bass ek baar wo maan jaay

Dushyant:par kab hogi thumhari love story ki shuruwath

kavin:already ho chuka hai bhai thumhe pata hai by that time purvi is going to enter but stopped by listening their conservation kal maine uski car punchare kardiya aur usse pata bhi nahi chala aur maine hi usse ghar thak lift diya tha kal hi hamari dosti shuruwath hue thi bohut hi jald pyaar bhi hojayega urvi entered inside and they both are shocked to see her

purvi:galat bikul galat socha hai khanna mai uss type ki ladki nahi hu jho ek baar ladka iss taraha ki cheap tricks kare aur wo usse pyaar karne lagegi agar thumhari yahi soch hai tho plz ise badal lo kyun ki nahi mai thumse pyaar karrahi thi na karrahi hu aur na hi karungi meri life mein love ke liye koi jagha nahi hai aur na hi mai koi love marriage karna chahthi hu thumhe kya laga ki thum mujse dosti karoge aur uss dosti ko pyaar thak lejavoge par ye kabhi thumhari sapne mein bhi nahi ho saktha hai and she started moving towards her desk but

kavin:jho na hi kabhi hoga aur na hi kaabhi hosakth hai wo already ho chuka hai maine thumhe paane ka sapna dekh chuka hu aur uss sapne ko mai sach bhi karunga bohut hi jald thumhe bhi mujhse pyaar jarur huega it's a challenge

purvi:accha thik hai mai bhi thumse challenge karthi hu ki mujhe thumse kabhi pyaar nahi hoga and she moved towards her desks kavin smiles

* * *

 **sorry guys for the late update mai hostel jarahi hu tho shopping aur baaki sab ki tayyari yaan karrahi thi**

 **issiliye late update kari thi ajj raat ko Dreamgirl bhi update kardungi guys aur next update bhi jald hi karungi**

 **tho kya purvi aur kavin mein kon challenge jitega aur kon harega jaanne ke liye next update ka wait kijiye ga**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI guys really very sorry for late update**

 **Thank you so much for your review and love and also for silent readers i think iske baad mein dreamgirl update karungi**

 **so here we go...**

* * *

Present in London

kavin:shreya mujhe thumse ek jaruri baat karni hai

shreya:haa kavin batav

kavin:wo shreya hume mumbai jaana hai

shreya shocked:mumbai...par kyun?

kavin:hum donon ka transfer waha hua hai issiliye...

shreya:par kavin kya hum isse nahi roksakthe

kavin:maine koshish kiya tha shreya par koi faida nahi hai

shreya:tho thumne kya socha

kavin:mai ye sochraha tha ki hume past ke baare sab kuch bhulna chahiye ye hamara kaam hai aur hame waha jaana chahiye

shreya:thik hai agar thumhe yehi thik lagtha hai tho mujhe koi bhi problem nahi hai

kavin:thum packing karo aur mai waha ghar aur gia ke admission ka intajam kartha hu and he started moving towards his room but shreya called him

shreya:kavin kyun thum apni zindagi barbaad karrahe ho meri aur daya ke bichmein jho bhi problems hai unn sabki sazaa thum purvi ko kyun derahi ho

kavin:shreya maine usse ek mouka diya par usne uss moke ko choddiya aur mai bohut khush hu apne life mein and he leaves into his room

Mumbai in cid bureau

purvi is in deep thoughts when daya came towards her and said

Daya:purvi zara wo 436 no case ka file dena but there is no response purvi...purvi...she came out of the thoughts and said

purvi:kuch kaha daya appne

Daya:kya hua kab se bhula raha hu kis sochmein dube ho

purvi:bass aise hi kuch sochrahi thi

Daya:kavin ke baare mein na...

purvi:kavin...mai uske baare mein kyun sochunga...uska aur mera kya ristha hai

Daya:purvi mujhe lagtha hai thumhe kavin ke pass jaana chahiye

purvi:plz daya mujhe iss bare mein koi baat nahi karni hai daya leaves and purvi went into flash back

Continued from the flash back

purvi is irritated by thinking about kavin but our kavin is smiling seeing purvi's reaction at night all went to their respective houses in Duo's house all are in hall and chatting but suddenly they heard a door bell and purvi opened the door and shocked to see the person he is standing along with his luggage

purvi:thum...thum yaha kya karrahe ho

kavin:kyun yaha aane ke liye thumhari permission chahiye kya and he entered inside

shreya:aree kavin thum aagaye ho

kavin:haa shreya chaalo na pahele kuch khathe hai muhe bohut bhook lagrahi hai

Daya:haa bhai hum bhi thumhara hi intazar karrahe the

purvi:kavin ka intazar karrahe the...matlab app sabko pata tha ki kavin aaraha hai

Tarika:haa pata tha abb iss mein itni chokne waali baat kya hai

purvi:app sab ne mujhe bataya kyun nahi ki kavin aaraha hai

Abhijeet:accha thik hai baba abb pata chaalgaya naa abb khush

purvi:mai kyun khush hongi kavin ki aane se

kavin:abb wo tho thumhe pata honi chahiye na

purvi:thumse kisine pucha kya

kavin:tho thumse kisine bataya kya

Tarika:bohut hogaya thumhara zagadna abb kaavin wo thumhara room hai thum jaake fresh hojav

purvi:thumhar room matlab...kavin yahi raahega kya...

kavin:haa thumhe koi problem hai and he moved towards his roomafter sometime kavin came and all sat together for dinner

kavin while eating:aree wah ye chicken biryani tho bohut tasty bana hai kisne banaya

shreya:wo actually chicken biryani purvi ne banaya hai aur ye iska favorite hai issiliye jab bhi hamare ghar mein chicken biryani bantha hai na purvi hi banathi hai

kavin:waise mujhe chicken zyada pasand nahi hai lekin purvi ne banaya hai tho abb mai thoda zyada hi kavunga aur abb se ye meri bhi favorite hai

purvi slowly:jab pasand nahi hai tab hi itna kharaha hai agar pasand hai tho pata nai kitna khayega all finished their dinner and moved to their rooms but purvi moved towards terrace because daily before sleeping she used to go their and enjoy the view of sky suddenly kavin came and said

kavin:ohh tho thum yaha ho

purvi:thum...thum mera picha kyun nahi chodthe ho...

kavin:abb mai apni pyaar ko tho iss taraha bich mein nahi chod saktha hu na issiliye

purvi:thum mujhe pura pagal bana doge...but suddenly her phone ring and she smiled by seeing caller ID

purvi:hi vinnu baby kaise ho pata hai mujhe thumhari bohut yaad aarahi hai kavin shocked by listening this

vineet:mai bilkul thik nahi hu purvi mai yaha thumhe aur baaki sabko bohut miss karraha hu aur pata nahi ye mission kab khatama hogi

purvi:haa but don't worry jald hi khatam hojayegi aur phir yaha aane ke baad thumse bohut saare baatein karni hai bohut kuch share karni hai

vineet:accha aisa kya hai jho mujhse share karne itna excited horahi ho

purvi:wo sab mujhe nahi pata par thum mujhe ye batav ki thum kab aarahe ho

vineet:pata nahi yaaar shayed one week aur lagjayegi yaha

purvi:ohh paar plz jaldi aajana i miss u so much

vineet:accha bye mujhe jaana padega baad mein call kartha hu

purvi:accha bye vinnu muahhh...and she cut the call and now she is so happy that after a long time she is able to talk to her best buddy but kavin is fuming in jealous and anger

kavin:kon hai ye imitating her vinnu...

purvi:thumhe isse kya lena dena hai

kavin:kyunki mai thumse pyaar kartha hu samjhi

purvi thought a plan and said:vinnu mer boyfriend haai

kavin:kya thumhe boyfriend hai kya

purvi:haa koi shak and she moved towards her room

kavin pov:kya purvi ne abhi jho kaha hai wo sach hai...nahi nahi...agar aisi baat haai tho shreya mujhe jarur batathi thi shayed purvi ne ye baat kisi ko nahi bataya hoga ya wo jhoot bolrahi hai thaki mai uska picha chodu mujhe ye vineet kon hai pata lagana hoga and he moved towards his room

Next day in bureau all are working on their pc's but suddenly purvi started moving towards file room with a bunch of files and she is about to open the door but from outside another person opened it and both are collieded with each other purvi is about to fall but that person holded her by catching her waist they both are happy to see each other and he make her stand properly

purvi:wow **vineet** thumne tho kaha tha na ki thum one week ke baad avoge par itni jaldi kaise kavin shocked by listening this name

kavin pov:hehh bhagavan jho nahi hona tha wahi hua ye vineet sach mein purvi ka boyfriend hai shayed lekin shreya ne mujhe iss ke baare mein kyun nhai bataya ussi se puchtha hu

vineet:wo actually mera mission kal raat ko hi hogaya par socha thumhe surprise doon kaisa laga surprise

purvi:superb...

vineet:waise thum na thodi moti hogayi ho

purvi:kya!mai thumhe moti lagthi hu...thumhe mai kis angle se moti lagthi hu...

ACP:Band karo thum donon jab dekho tab jadthe raahthe ho...accha vineet batav kaisa raha thumhara mission

vineet:bilkul perfect sir

ACP:accha thik hai abb sab log appne kaam karo baate aur jagde ghar mein karna yaha nahi and moved towards their deska and after sometime ppurvi and vineet moved towards cafteria leaving a jealous kavin and he moved moved towards shreya's desk and said

kavin:shreya thumne mujhse itni badi baat kyun chupayi hai

shreya confused:konsi baat

kavin:yahi ki purvi ka boyfriend hai all shocked and came towards him and daya said

Daya:kya purvi ka boyfriend hai

kavin:haa...app sab tho aise bolrahe hai jaise app sabko kuch pata hi na ho

Abhijeet:haa kavin hame tho sach mein nahi pata hai

Daya:waise ye baaat thumse kisne kaha hai

kavin:mujhse purvi ne khud kaha hai

shreya:kya purvi ne khud kaha hai par hai kon wo boy friend

kavin sadly:uska naam vineet hai jho abhi abhi yaha aaya tha by listening this all started laughing madly

kavin:abb app sab log hass kyun rahe ho maine kuch galat kaha kya ya phir koi joke

shreya:galat...thumtho ek aisi joke... kaha hai ki ...hum apni ...hassi ...rok nahi parahe hai and started laughing

kavin angry:abb bata bhi doo...

vivek:sir ...vineet purvi ka bf nahi bff hai matlab uska sabse bada aur sabse best aur best buddy hai

kavin happily:kya

Abhijeet:haa...aur naahi tho kya purvi tho thumhe accha chakma dekhar rasthe se hatgayi thaki thum usse pyaar karna choddo

Daya:aur thum bhi meri taraha phass gaye ho

shreya:apki taraha ka kya matlab

Daya:wo kuch nahi choddo samajhdar ko ek hishara hi kaafi hai

kavin more happily:matlaab sir purvi ka koi boy friend nahi hai usen sirf mera picha chudvane ke liye hi ye natak kiya hai

All:haa

kavin:abb maai purvi ko kisi bhi haal mein durr nahi jaane dunga mujhe pura vishwas hai mujhe zarur usse bhi mujhse pyaar hoga and all moved towards their desk and started ddoing work at evening Abhirik Dareya and Kvi moved towards their house and they did dinner and all moved to their respective rooms expect shreya and purvi and she is about to go but shreya stooped

purvi:haa shreya bolo kuch kaam hai kya

shreya:purvi plz ye dood jara kavin ko dekhe aana

purvi:shreya mai...

shreya:haa wo kya hai na usse sone se paheel dood pine ki aadaat hai mai dedethi par mujhe abhi bohut file work karna hai issiliye please

purvi cannot say no to shreya so she moved towards kavin room

purvi pov:ye kavin bhi na kitna ajeeb hai bhala koi dood peeta hai aur wo bhi sone se pahele ye tho mera bilkul opposite hai and she entered into his room and shocked to see kavin he is shirtless and he is only in towel purvi quickly turned to other side and closed her eyes and kavin smiled

purvi:ye kya hai kavin thum iss taraha ghumthe ho kya raat ko

kavin:excuse mee...ye mera room hai aur kissi ke room mai aane se pahele knock karne ki manners nahi hai thumhe aur rahi baat kapde ki tho mai abhi fresh hokar aaya tha aur mai change karne jaane waala hi tha itne mein thum aagayi aur ye mera room hai mai yaha kaise bhi ghum saktha hu ye meri marji hai mujhe tho lagthaa hai thum hi sab kuch janbuchkar karthi ho aur mere room mein aane ke baad natak karthi ho

purvi turned towards him:what do u mean mai uss type ki ladki nahi hu...mai tho bass ye dood dena aayi thi and she kept it on table

kavin:accha tho phir apne ankhen kyun band ki thi moving towards her mujhe shirtless nahi dekh pavogi kya

purvi:kya thum pass kyun aarahe ho moving back

kavin:sach kaho na ki thumhe mujhe shirtless dekhar thumse control nahi hotha moving so close

purvi:dammit mai kyun khud pe control khodungi by moving back and stopped beacuse of wall

kavin:wo kya hai na mai hu hi itna handsome aur hot aur jab shirtless hotha hu tho aur bhi hot diktha hu issiliye and he quickly covered her two sides by his hands

purvi:kya thum...aur wo bhi handsome ho hi nahi sakthe ho

kavin:accha do dekthe hai and he acted as he is going to kiss her and started moving closer to her

purvi:kav...in... kya...karrahe ...ho...durr roho...mujhse...

kavin:kyun abb thak kahrahi thi ki mmai handsome nahi hu aur abb itni nervous kyun horahi ho

purvi:mai nervous nahi horahi hu and she pushed him

kavin smiled and said:mujhe pata hai ki vineet thumhara boyfriend nahi hai purvi shocked

purvi:ye thumhe...

kavin:cid officer hu itn tho pata laga hii saktha hu

purvi:accha par ye math sochna ki mai bhi thumse pyaar karne lagungi

kavin:nahi karrahi tho kya hua bohut jald hojayega

purvi:In your Dreams and she started moving towards her room

kavin:Good night sweet heart dekhlena ajj raat 12 se 1 thak thum mujhe hi yaad karogi agar aisa nahi hua na tho samaj lo ki thum mujhse pyaar nahi karthi ho lekin agar isa hi hua tho... get ready for confirmation and he smiled widely purvi moved towards her room

* * *

 **Heeh friends kaisa laga chapter apne reviews mein batana**

 **Thanks to those who have reviewed**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	4. sacchayi

**_Hi guys i am really sorry for late update..._**

 ** _Thanks for your review and love and also for silent readers_**

 ** _so here we go..._**

* * *

In London In shreya's Room

 _shreya is packing their luggage for shifting mumbai but her eyes fell on a dress which daya brought for gia when she was small_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _shreya is feeding Gia in their room at the same time daya came from bureau and he is hiding something at his back but shreya noticed it and asked_

 _shreya:daya kya chuparahe hai app..._

 _Daya scared:kuch nahi...mai kyun kuch chupavunga..._

 _shreya:nahi...app kuch tho chupa rahe hai...layeye mujhe dikhayeye...and she snatched from his hand and shocked to see it_

 _Daya:wo...mai ye...Gia ke liye laaya tha..._

 _shreya started laughing:daya...app...pagal tho nahi hogaye hai...ye dekhi...ek baar app iss dress ki size aur apki beti ki size dekhiye ga...apki beti abhi sirf 1 saal ki hai...aur ye dress tho kissi 7 saal ki bacchi ko aathi hai_

 _Daya:iss mein itni haasne waali baat kya hai...jab meri beti 7 saal ki hojayegi...tab meri beti pahenegi..._

 _shreya:waise appne ye dress kyun liya..._

 _Daya:wo kya hai na...maine ek case ke silsile mein mall gaya tha...aur mujhe ye dress bohut pasand aya hai...issiliye maine ise leliya hai..socha jab ye badi hojayegi tab pahenlegi..._

 _shreya:bilkul pagal hai app daya..._

 _Daya pulled her towards him:haa lekin thumhare pyaar mein..._

 _shreya:accha kitna karthe hai app mujhse pyaar..._

 _Daya:bohut zyada...baaton mein nahi kahpavunga...utna zyada..._

 _shreya:kabhi aap mujhe nahi chodenge na...kabhi kisi aur ke pass nahi jayenge na..._

 _Daya:kyun thum aisa kyun lagtha hai..._

 _shreya by hugging him tightly :bass aise hi...pahele app mujhse waada kijiye..._

 _Daya:waada kartha hu shreya...ki mai thumhare alea kisi aur ke baare mein nahi sochunga...aur na hi kabhi thumhe chodunga..._

 _shreya:Thank you so much daya I love you_

 _Daya:I Love You too shreya and at the same time Gia started crying both smiled and Daya said by taking her in his lap accha baba I love you too by kissing Gia's cheek shreya smiled and kissed another cheek_

 ** _Flashback ended_**

 _Tears started flowing from her eyes by remembering about the moments that spend with daya_

 _shreya pov:kyun daya...kyun kiya appne aisa...kya bigada tha maine appka...mera chodiye...app apne waada kaise bhul sakthe hai...app mujhe kaise dhoka dee sakthe hai...maaine tho apna har ek waada nibhaya tha...apki har ek baat pe yakeen kiya par app...apne tho mere trust ko break kiya...meri chodiye...kam se kam appko Gia ki yaad nahi ayi thi wo sab karthe wakt...mujhe dhoka dethe wakt...appki wajase sirf mai aur Gia hi nahi balki...kavin aur purvi ki bhi zindagi barbaad hogayi hai...wo donon bhi ek dusre se kitna pyaar karhe hai...par aappki wajase wo bhi ek dusre se durr hai...sirf aur sirf app hi inn sabki zimmedaar hai...she wiped her tears quickly when she heard Gia's voice..._

 _Gia:mumma...hum mumbai kab jarahe hai..._

 _Shreya:kal beta..._

 _Gia:wow mumma...waha naye members,naye friends,naya place i am so excited mumma...shreya smiled at the same time gia noticed that dress and asked_

 _Gia:mumma kya ye dress mere liye hai...ye kitni beautiful hai..._

 _shreya:haa beta ye dress appke liye hi hai...agar app chahe tho kal pahen sakthe hai..._

 _Gia:sach mumma...tho mai kal hi isse pahelungi..._

 _shreya smiled and said:accha baba ok...maine appki saare dresses packkardiya hai..._

 _Gia smiled and hugged her:Thank you mumma...at the same time kavin came and smiled by seeing their love and said_

 _kavin:sirf mumma ko hi hug...papa ko nahi..._

 _Gia:aree kyun nahi papa...aye ye and trio shared a family hug_

 ** _In mumbai at Dayabhi's house_**

 _purvi:tho bacchon ajj appka school ka first day kaisa tha..._

 _karan:bohut accha tha mumma..._

 _pihu:ha mumma...ajj mere naye friends bhi bane the...sab log kitne acche the..._

 _Daya:aree wahh...tab tho mere princess ne ajj bohut enjoy kiya hoga by taking her in his lap_

 _Adi:haa chachu...tabhi tho ye hum donon ko bhul gayi thi...pata hai ye apni lunch bh apne naye friends ke saath kari thi..._

 _pihu:wo friends hai mere...mai unke saath nahi kavungi tho aur kiske_

 _Abhijeet:ye tho sahi baat hai..._

 _pihu:haa adi aur karan bhaiyya hamesha saath rahthe hai kyun ki wo ladke hai...par mai tho ladki hu na...khash mera bhi koi behen hothi tho mujhe bhi accha company miltha...hai na papa..by listening this daya remembered about shreya and gia and purvi remembered about kavin Tarika noticed this and said_

 _Tarika:bohut hogayi hai baatein...chalo bacchon abb sojav...all trio kids moved into their rooms_

 _Tarika:purvi mujhe pata hai ki thumhe kavin ki yaad aarahi hai_

 _purvi angrily:nahi...bilkul nahi mujhe uski kyun yaad ayegi...wo mujhe uss wakt ek aise situation mein daal diya tha...jaha mai kisi ek ko nahi chun sakthi...bhala hi pura duniya ye kahe ki daya galat hai..par mujhe pura yakeen hai ki daya aisa kuch nahi karega...jab kavin mujhe pyaar kartha tho wo mujhe kyun trust nahi kartha...meri aur uski soch ek hi honi chahiye na...tho phir kyun wo uss din meri baat nahi maana...kyun mujhe trust nahi kiya...agar wo mujhse pyaar karha tho jho mujhe sahi lagtha usse bhi wahi sahi lagna chahiye na...par aisa nahi hua...kuch bhi jane bina...kuch bhi soche bina...wo mujhe chodke chela gaya...aur uske jaane ke baad...she started crying badly...usske jaane ke baad mujhe pata chala ki mai maa banne waali hu...har koi ye baat sunke khush hothe hai...par mai ek aisi maa hu jho tut gayi thi andaar se kyun ki kavin nahi tha mere pass...ek baar bhi usne moodke nahi dekha mujhe...issiliye maine bhi usse nahi bataya ki karan aur pihu hamare bacche hai...aur na hi kabhi batavungi...abb ye donon hi mere jeene ki waja hai...mai kabhi bhi inhe khudse durr nahi jaane dungi...and she sat down with a thud_

 _Tarika:purvi sambhalo appne app ko...appne liye na sahi apne bacchon ke liye...dekho jho hua usse bhul jav..abb apne bacchon ke liye jeena shuru karo...unke liye khush raho_

 _Daya:haa purvi...Gia bhi meri beti hai...usse mai bohut pyaar kartha hu..uske bina jeena mere liye bhi...bohut mushkil tha...par maine khud ko sambhala hai...janthe ho kaise...maine pihu mein hi gia ko dekhna shuru kardiya hai...shreya se bhi mai bohut pyaar kartha hu...issiliye usse shadi kiya tha...par wo kabhi mujhe samjhi hi nahi...aur na hi usne kabhi mujhe trust kiya hai...ajj uski wajase thum apne pati se durr ho...aur mai apni beti se...par jho kuch bhi hua sab kuch bhul jv...mujhe pura yakeen hai...shreya ko ek na ek ddin apni galthi ka ehsaas hoga...aur wo mere pass jarur ayegi...aur kavin bhi thumhare pass ayega..aur kahega purvi thum hi sahi thi...mai hi galat tha...abb rona band karo aur room mein jav...and abhirika moved into their daya and purvi moved into their respective rooms because they just act in front of their kids as husband and wife but they sleep in their respective rooms but all this while what ever happened the whole conversation is listened by trio kids they are shocked to listen this all but composed themselves and moved towards their room_

 _Adi:iska matlab ye hai ki...daya chahu thum donon ke papa nahi hai...aur thumhare papa ka naam kavin hai...aur daya chachu ki shadi shreya chachi se hogayi hai...aur unki ek beti hai jiska naam gia hai...par phir bhi daya chachu shreya chachi aur purvi bua kavin mamu alag hai...par kyun_

 _karan:yahi tho hame jaana hai...hame kisi bhi taraha se inn donon ke milana hai..._

 _pihu:haa mujhe bhi papa ko dekhne ka...aur unse baat karne ka maan karraha hai...lekin pahele sojathe ahi..._

 _Adi:don't worry...hum kisi bhi taraha unhe milayenge...aur kavin mamu ke photo bhi dekhenge..._

 _karan:abb hame iss mission pe lag jaani chahiye..._

 _Adi:lekin pahele sojathe hai...and trio went into sleep_

 ** _In london in kavin's room_**

kavin is remembering about purvi and thinking about the moments spent with her

kavin pov:kyun purvi...kyun thum uss din daya sir ke saath khadi thi...kyun kiya aisa...kya maine jho dekha wo gaakt tha...nahi aisa nahi hosaktha hai...maine jho dekha wahi sach hai...par thumne saree saboot daya sir ke khilaaf hone ke bavajood bhi thumne unki saath diya...unhone shreya ke saath dhoka kiya hai...khash agar thum uss din meri baat mankar meri saath ajaathi tho kam se kam thum mere saath tho hothi...par thum tho apni bhai ki taraf liya tha...aurr unhi ka saath diya tha...ek din thumhe iski pachtava hogi purvi...jarur hogi

shreya came towards him and asked:kya hua kaavin purvi ke baare mein sochrahe ho...

kavin:nahi...wo sab chodo packing hogyi...shreya noded tho chalo flight ke liye time horaha hai...mai bass abhi aatha hu...after sometime all bored the flight

* * *

 _ **kaisa laga friends appko ye chapter**_

 _ **angel:maine thumhare liye dareya moments add kiya hai...aur bhi add karungi...don't worry...**_

 _ **tho kids ko sacchayi pata chalgayi hai...abb tho dareya aur kaviko ek hone se koi nahi roksaktha hai...**_

 _ **abb kavi aur dareya phirse ek dusre ko milne ke baad kya hoga unka reaction...kya kavin ko pata chalega ki karan aur pihu uske bacche haai**_

 _ **friends mai south indian hu...tho mujhe relations thik se nahi pata hai...mistakes hai tho sorry...**_

 _ **keep loving...**_

 _ **Deewani...**_

 _ **bye...**_

 _ **tc...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi Guys sorry for late update..._**

 ** _Thanks for your reviews and also for silent readers..._**

 ** _update kavi maine thumhare liye jaldi post kiya hai...warna mere liye 6 stories ek saath matlab mushkil hai..._**

 ** _so here we go..._**

* * *

 _kavin shreya and gia reached mumbai gia is so happy that she can get new friends but kavin and shreya are thinking about their past finally they reached their house and after having breakfast both moved towards gia's school because today is her first day in new school because they have already taken the admission_

 _In CID Bureau_

 _All are working on their desks except purvi because she went somewhere on some case but suddenly ACP came towards them and said_

 _ACP:ajj doo officers aarahe hai..._

 _vansh:naye officers sir..._

 _ACP:nahi...wo donon pahele bhi yaha kaam karchuke the..._

 _Abhijeet:pahele bhi yaha kaam karchuke the kon hai sir wo donon..._

 _ACP:senior inspector kavin aur Inspector shreya all are happy to listen this but Daya is shocked_

 _Daya:kya_

 _ACP:haa daya wo log ajj hi join hone waale hai...mere kyaal se abhi thak ajaani chahiye..._

 _Daya:par sir...appne pahele kyun nahi bataya hai..._

 _ACP:mujhe bhi ajj hi pata chala hai... and he moved towards his cabin_

 _Abhijeet:kya hua daya thum itne upset kyun ho..._

 _Daya:upset nahi honga tho aur kya honga...jisse jindagi mein kabhi milna nahi chahtha tha...wo ajj phirse meri jindagi mein aane waali hai_

 _Abhijeet:daya thumhe tho khush honi chahiye ki...shreya ke saath saath thumhari beti gia bhi aarahi hai..._

 _Daya happily:haa..pata nahi wo kaise dikhrahi hogi...itne saal baad wo badi hogayi hogi..._

 _Abhijeet:abb ye smile math jaane dena and moved towards his desks all started working_

 **In school**

 _Gia reached her class and searched for a place finally she found a place beside a boy and she moved towards that bench and asked him_

 _Gia:hii...kya mai yaha bait sakthi hu..._

 _Boy:ha ha sure kyun nahi..._

 _Gia:my name is gia...mai yaha naya hu...aur thumhara..._

 _Boy:my name is adi...mai yaha purana hu...and both shared a laugh_

 _Gia:actually mai london se hu...mumma papa ka transfer hua tho yaha agaye the..._

 _Adi:ohh...waise kya naam hai unka..._

 _Gia:Mr and Mrs kavin and shreya malhotra...by listening this adi has some doubt that this might be the same kavin and shreya so to confirm it he asked_

 _Adi:kya kaam karthe hai thumhare mummy papa..._

 _Gia:donon bhi cid officers hai...adi is shocked_

 _Adi:kya donon india ke hi hai..._

 _Gia:haa...par thum ais kyun puchrahe ho..._

 _Adi:kuch nahi bass aise hi..._

 _Gia:wo kya hai na mummy papa ne bass 5 saal pahele hi london chale gaye the..usse pahele yahi the...now adi is 75% confirmed that it might be the same persons about whom he was thinking so he thought to see their pic and confirm_

 _Adi:pata hai iss school mein mere doo cousins bhi hai...mai thumhe unn donon se milwatha hu..._

 _Gia:haa...mujhe bhi unhe milkar accha lagega..._

 ** _shreya and kavin are on the way to bureau but they stopped at a signal and at the same time a thief came and snatched a women's bags she shouted kavin seen it and started chasing him he snatched the bag from him but and gave it to the woman and again started chasing him while chasing he collided with a lady and that lady is about to fall but kavin holds her by catching her waist both are shocked to see each other tears formed in both eyes both are lost in each other they are feeling like they are completed now but both came from thoughts by listening shreya's voice_**

 _shreya:kavin...thum thik tho hona...but stopped seeing that lady and said **purvi...** and kavin made her stand properly _

_shreya tears also formed in shreya's eyes:purvi...kaisi ho thum..._

 _purvi :jiski pati ne usse chodiya ho...wo kaise hogi...kavin felt a pinch on his heart wo sab chodo thum donon yaha...kaise..._

 _shreya:wo mera aur kavin ka yaha transfer hua hai...issiliye...purvi is shocked that now kavin will definitely come to know about their kids nd said_

 _purvi:waise Gia kaisi hai...aur kaha hai...happily wo kitni badi hogayi hogi na...kaisi dikhrahi hogi plz usse mujhe dikhav na..._

 _shreya smiled on her excitement :haa baba...abb thum thumhe bacche pasand hai...ek min abhi dikhathi hu...ye hai gia...by showing her pic in her mobile_

 _purvi:wow...ye kitni badi hogayi hai...kitni pyaara hai...bilkul thum pe gayi hai..._

 _shreya:haa...accha hame bureau mein reporting karni hai...hum chalthe hai...and both moved towards bureau in car kavin was driving silently_

 _shreya:kavin thum abhi bhi purvi se utna hi pyaar karthe ho na jitna pahele karthe the..._

 _kavin:nahi mai nahi kartha..._

 _shreya smiled and said:jhoot mujhse bolrahe ho ya khudse...tears started flowing from kavin eyes so he stopped the car and started crying_

 _kavin:haa...kartha hu...bohut pyaar kartha hu...mai usse...khudse bhi zyada kartha hu...par wo uss guneghaar ke saath derahi hai...ek aisa insaan ke saath derahi hai..jisne thumhe dhoka diya..._

 _shreya:kavin mai phirse kahrahi hu...plz thum hum donon ki wajase khud ki jindagi barbaad math karo...purvi se ek baar baat karo...maine uski ankhoon mein bhi dekha hai...wo bhi thumse utna hi pyaar karthi hai...jitna pahele karthi thi..._

 _kavin:haa shayed thum sahi ho mujhe purvi ke saath ek baar baat karni chahiye..._

 ** _purvi reached bureau and rushed towards daya and_** _**said**_

 _purvi:Daya appko pata hai...kavin aur shreya mumbai mein hai..._

 _Daya surprised:haa par thumhe kaise pata hai..._

 _purvi shocked:matlab appko pahele hi pata tha..._

 _Daya:haa subha ACP sir ne bataya tha..._

 _purvi:jho nahi hona chahiye tha wahi hua...abb kavin mujhse mere bacchon ko cheen lega..._

 _Abhijeet:purvi relax...aisa kuch nahi hoga..._

 _purvi:bhai mai kahi durr jaana chahthi hu apne bacchon ko saath leke...ahi durr_

 _Abhijeet:purvi kab thak bhagogi...dekho kabhi na kabhi ye sach kavin ko pata chalna chahiye na..._

 _Daya:haa purvi...dekho koi thumse karan aur pihu k nahi chinenge...I promise now purvi is relaxed after sometime Daya got up from his seat and moved towards exit and opened the door at the same moment shreya is about to open the door but daya opened it and both collided due to dis balance shreya is about to fall but daya catch her by holding her waist both are lost in each other their is love pain in each other's eyes both want to hug each other but at the same moment both remained about their past and daya made shreya stand properly at the same time acp came and daya moved purvi also follow him outside and said_

 _ACP:welcome kavin and shreya...welcome back..._

 _kavin:Thank you sir..._

 _Abhijeet:kaise ho thum donon aur gia kaisi hai_

 _kavin smiled:hum thik hai sir wo gia ko hum aathe wakt school mein join kare the...waise adi aur dr tarika kaise hai..._

 _Abhijeet:wo donon bhi thik hai...waise konse school mein join kiya_

 _shreya:joseph international high school_

 _Abhijeet:aree adi karan aur pihu bhi isi school mein hai..._

 _kavin:ye karan aur pihu kon hai sir..._

 _vansh:aree sir ye app nahi janthe inhe...bohut hi pyaare bacche hai...wo pu..but abhijeet came in between and said_

 _Abhijeet:vansh wo case no 436 ka file complete hogaya...kavin felt that abhijeet is hiding something_

 _vansh:nahi sir bass abhi kartha hu...and moved towards his desk_

 _kavin:kya hua sir...app kuch chuparahe hai humse..._

 _Abhijeet:nahi mai kyun kuch chupavunga...his pov mujhe abhi ye baat kavin kpo pata chalne nahi den chahiye agar ye baat purvi khud kavin ko batayegi tho accha rahega...accha kavin mujhe kuch kaam hai and he left_

 _ **AT evening kavin and daya went to school to bring their children back but respectively here in school karan and pihu also became gia's friends and all enjoyed alot**_

Gia:sach mein mujhe mumbai..aur yaha ke log bohut acche lage...mujhe bohut accha laga thumse dosti karke

pihu:mujhe bhi...

Adi:accha thum ghar kaise javogi...

Gia:wo meri paap mujhe lene ayenge...aur thumhe

Adi:wo mere papa ya chachu ayenge...and at the same moment daya entered lo agaya chachu...pihu and karan moved towards him and hugged him

Daya:kaise tha ajj appka din...

pihu:bohut accha papa..ajj meri ek nay friend bhu bani hai...

Daya:accha kon...

Karan:papa ye hai gia...daya turns towards gia he felt that he had some connection with her he felt like he know her from many years he started staring her he felt something different

Gia:hello uncle...

Daya:hello beta...kya appko lene koi ayega...

Gia:haa uncle..mujhe lene mere papa ayenge...

Daya:accha ok beta bye...

Gia:uncle ek min...appna haath dijiye wo kya hai na mai appni saari friends ko ye band bandthi hu...app pihu ke papa hai matlab mere bhi papa jaise aur friend jaise bhi issiliye... daya smiled at her and forwarded his hand and she tied that band and kissed his cheek

Daya:thank you so much beta...bye abhi hame chalna chahiye...and they left at the same moment kavin entered from other side

Gia:offo papa...app thodi derr pahele aathe tho...mai appko apni nayi friends se milwathi thi...

kavin smiled and said:koi baat nahi phir kabhi milana...abb chalo and both moved towards their car

here another side

pihu:offo papa ek min...maine gia ko apna number hi nahi diya...mai abhi dekhe aatha hu...

Daya:aree kal dedena...pahele ghar chalo...but pihu went

pihu:aree gia ruko...ek min both kavin and gia stopped and looked at her kavin also felt same as daya felt he felt pihu as purvi she is exactly looking like a small purvi he felt like their is some connection

Gia:kya hua pihu...

pihu:wo maine thumhe apna number nahi diya na...issiliye...

Gia:thum pagal ho...kal bhi desakthi thi na...and pihu noticed kavin

pihu:ye kon hai...thumhare papa hai ya...

Gia:haa ye mere papa hai...papa ye hai meri nayi friend pihu

kavin:accha tho app ho pihu...app bohut hi cut ho...

pihu:than you uncle par mujhse zyada meri mummy cute hai...unke baad hi mai hu..he smiled

Kavin:accha app kiske saath ayi hai...

pihu:wo mere papa aye hai...mujhe jaana chahiye wo mera wait karrahe honge..bye...and she started moving but kavin seen that someone aimed gun at pihu he is shocked...continue in the next chapter

* * *

 _ **chapter kaisa tha friends appne rviews mein batana...**_

 _ **kya hoga abb pihu ka...kya kavin usse bachapayega...**_

 _ **Dareya aur Kavi ka tho mulakat hogaya...paar kabhi paat chalega unhe unki bacchon ke baare mein...**_

 _ **aur kon hai wo jho pihu ko marna chahtha hai...iske liye appko wait karna padtha hai...**_

 _ **keep loving...**_

 _ **Deewani...**_

 _ **bye..**_

 _ **tc...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys i am sorry i know maine suspense pechoddiya tha...**_

 _ **aur haa i am sorry guest...mai ajj se har ek reviewers ka answer hindi mein hi dungi...**_

 _ **and guys i am an hindu...and my mother tongue is telugu...not tamil...so guys you can visit my profile and see it...you can know better about mee...**_

 _ **Thanks for your reviews and also silent readers...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **kavin seen that someone is about to fire on pihu...and he rushed towards her and pulled her towards him...bullet hit the tree behind pihu...pihu started crying...gia is shocked...Daya and others also listened the sound of bullet...**_

 _Daya:ye tho goli ki awaaj hai...oh god kahi pihu...bacchon thum sab ghadi mein baitna..aur ghadi se kisi bhi haal mein bahar math aana...and adi karan get into car...and daya moved in search of pihu...but he foung gia..and asked her about pihu she is really frightened to listen the bullet sound..._

 _Daya:gia beta..app yaha kya karrahi hai...aur pihu kaha hai...wo tho appse hi milne aayi thi na..._

 _Gia:wo..uncle...kisine ne uspe goli chalaya tha...daya is shocked..._

 _Daya:kya...usse lagi tho nahi...kaha hai wo..._

 _Gia:uncle... app chinta math kijiye...mere papa ne usse bachaliya...he relieved...aur wo pihu ko lekar uss taraf gaye hai..showing the the direction_

 _Daya:accha app chaliye mere saath appko iss taraha ekeli nahi honi chahiye..._

 _Kavin took pihu to a safe place and asked_

 _kavin worriedly:pihu beta...app thik tho hona..._

 _pihu:haa uncle mai bilkul thik hu...app chinta math kijiye...aree ye kya by looking at his hand appko tho chot lagi hai..._

 _Kavin smiled :aree nahi beta ye tho mamuli si chot hai...thik hojayegi..._

 _pihu:nahi uncle..mummy kahthi hai...chot chahe jitna bhi choti kyun na ho..hame usspe marham laagani chahiye...by this kavin remembered about purvi_

 _Flashback_

 _kavin's hand got lightly injured when they are working on case...and purvi is continuously scolding kavin..._

 _kavin:purvi...choti si chot hai...thik hojayega...don't worry..._

 _purvi:kya choti si chot hai...chot chahe jitna bhi choti kyun na ho...hame usspe marham laagani chahiye..._

 _Flashback end_

 _By this time pihu removed her hand kerchief from her back and started tying it on kavin's finger...he smiled seeing this..._

 _pihu:uncle maine isse banddiya abb khhon nahi nikheli...app ghar jaake first aid karlena he nods_

 _Kavin:accha chahliye mai appko appke papa ke pass chodtha hu...and he moved in search of pihu's father on other side daya brought gia near his car and and asked her to get inside so she did as he said just then he got a call from abhijeet and moved far from the car due to network problem_

 _Abhijeet:kya yaar daya kitni derr lagadiya...bacchon ko school se laane mein...ak..._

 _Daya:abhijeet...meri baat dyaan se suno..dekho abhi abhi pihu pe kisi ne goli chalaya hai..._

 _Abhijeet panicked:kya...kaisi hai wo..usse lagi tho nahi..._

 _Daya:aree nahi kisisne usse bachaya hai...par mujhe ye nahi pata tha ki wo kon hai...aur mujhe ye bhi nahi pata nahi ki akhir...wo kaha hai...par wo thik hai..._

 _Abhijeet:kya...daya usse kisis bhi taraha dundo...hum purvi ko kya jawab denge..._

 _Daya:haa haa..thum chintha math akro aur waise bhi wo bilkul thik hai...purvi ko abhi kuch math kahna...wo pareshaan hojayegi...and he cut the call and started moving towards his car..._

 _Here kavin reached their car...gis seen him and rushed towards him and hugged him_

 _Gia:papa app thik tho hai na..appko kuch nahi hua na..._

 _kavin smiled:haa beta mai bilkul thik hu...aur app...appko kuch nahi hua na..._

 _Gia:nahi papa...aur waise ye hai mere friends karan aur adi..._

 _Adi and karan:hello uncle..._

 _Kavin:accha gia jaldi chalo papa koo office jaana hai na..._

 _Gia:aree papa par uncle se tho milliya hothe..._

 _kavin:nahi beta..phir kabhi milunga...bye chalo...and both moved...just then Daya entered and seen pihu their he rushed and hugged her tightly_

 _Daya :pihu beta app thik tho hona...appko kuch nahi hua na..._

 _pihu:nahi papa..wo uncle ne mujhe bachaya aur yaha thak choddiye the..._

 _Daya:accha pahele ghar chalthe hai..chalo...and all moved towards their house_

 _They reached and informed all about the incident all are shocked and purvi was more tension about pihu..._

 _purvi:kon hosakthe hai wo jho..pihu ko marna chahthe hai...bhai mai pihu aur karan mein se kisi ko nahi khosakthi hu..._

 _Daya:nahi purvi kuch nahi hoga unn donon ko.._

 _Abhijeet:haa purvi hum sab hai na...hum pata lagayennge ki akhir kon hai wo jisne ppihu ko marne ki koshish ki aur kyun..mere kyaal se hume kuch din thak pihu aur karan ko school nahi bejhni chahiye..._

 _Daya and purv nod_

 _Next day in bureau all are workin on their desks nikhil and divya entered with sweets and cards all tunrs their attention towards him and daya asked_

 _Daya:kya baat hai bhai mitai aur cards kis khushi mein...kahi thum bhi shahid tho nahi hone jarahe ho..._

 _Nikhil:haa sir sahi kaha appne...divya glared him_

 _Abhijeet:divya itna math darav..shadi se pahele hi ye haal hai..tho shadi ke baad kya hoga thumhara..._

 _Nikhil:waise sir...kal hum donon ki engagement hai...app sab ko jarura aana hoga..._

 _ACP:ha ha kyun nahi...hum sab jarur ayenge..._

 _Nikhil:abhijeet sir app pihu karan aur adi teeno ko bhi le aana..warna party mein mazaa nahi ayega...kavin is confused by listening karan and pihu...but thought to ask later_

 _Abhijeet:ha ha kyun nahi agar hum nahi bhi layenge na...tho wo khud ajayenge..._

 _Nikhil:aur kavin sir shreya thum donon bhi aana...shreya thum gia ko bhi saath laana...hum bhi usse millenge...by this a smile crept on daya's face_

 _shreya:ha...zaruur lavungi...and in this way day passes and night came in Daybhi's house kids room adi already said about gia and thought how to confirm their doubt_

 _pihu:mere pass ek idea hai..kyun na hum thumhari mom se puche wo hamri madat zarur karegi..._

 _karan:ha ah pucho abb tho sirf house arrest hi hue hai...agar hum puchenge tho room arrest hojayenge..._

 _Adi:ek minute mere pass ek plan hai..._

 _karan and pihu:what_

 _Adi:chachu ko baaton mein uljaana...mai ussi wakt unke kamre mein unka photos dundtha hu...shayed hame kuch miljay...both agreed and moves towards daya's room and knocked it daya opened it and he is tensed to see them here because daya and purvi sleep in respective room and he thought that kids don't know about this and asked whats the matter they dragged him towards hall daya relieved that they didn't asked about purvi and at the same moment adi entered daya's room and started searching for kavin and shreya's pics in his cupboard and finally he found something which made him shocked kavi and dareya's marriage album he took it by hiding behind him towards his room and signaled karan and pihu to come both said gud night to daya and moved towards their room daya thought that they are hiding something from their and he moves towards his room and slept and kids moved towards their room_

 _karan:kya hua bhayya...kya mila appko..._

 _Adi:ye dekho...he shows them albums...both are shocked_

 _pihu happily:ye tho wahi hai...Gia ke papa...matlab ye mere papa hai..aur mere papa gia ke papa hai aur gia ke papa mere papa hai..._

 _karan:par ye donon ek dusre se alaf kyun hai..._

 _Adi:wahi tho hume pata laganahai...aur hame kisi bhi taraha inhe ek karna hai..._

 _pihu:abb hume mission dareya aur kavi par lagjana chahiye..._

 _karan and adi:dareya aur kavi?_

 _pihu:offo bhaiyya...Daya shreya dareya kavin purvi kavi...abb samjhe..._

 _Adi smiled:ye sab tere aleva koi aur nahi karsaktha...and trio kids slept..._

 _Next day all reached at engagement ceremony purvi in black and golden colour saree kavin in black and white coat shreya in pink and yellow saree and daya in yellow and white coat karan adi in blue and green and pihu in white long frock gia in the same dress which daya brought when gia was small all reached purvi as fear that how kavin will react when he come to know that karan and pihu are his kids_

 _Daya:kya hua purvi kyun itne pareshan lagrahi ho..._

 _purvi worriedly:jab... kavin ko... karana aur pihu ke baare mein pata chalega...kahi wo mujhse unn donon ko cheen naa le..._

 _Daya:purvi aisa kuch nahi hoga..agar usse pata lageg tho lagne doo koi problem nahi...wo thumse bacchon ko nhai cheen saktha officially kyun ki...jabse bacche paida hue hai wo thumhare saath hi the...aur abb bhi thumhare saath hi rahenge...and both moved inside all enjoying this moment after a long time whole cid team is together kavin shreya and gia also reached their all kids formed a group and started enjoying together at the same moment daya's eyes fell on gia he till remembered that dress he is confused to see gia here he has a doubt that she is his daughter he started feeling the same feeling which he got when he met gia for first and he moved her and asked_

 _Daya:gia beta...app yaha kaise..._

 _Gia:aree uncle app...wo mai mumma papa ke saath ayi thi..._

 _Daya:wo beta...ajj jiski bhi engagement hai na mai unhe jantha hu..._

 _Gia:acchi baat hai uncle ...rukiiye mai appko meri mumma se milathi hu...and she started searching for shreya but she didn't found her aree abhi thak tho yahi thi ..achanak kya hua..._

 _Daya:koi baat nahi beta...app unse baad mein milana..._

 _Gia:nahi uncle...app yahi rukiye...mai abhi aathi hu mummy ke saath and she moved_

 _Vineet took the mike and said_

 _vineet:hello every one...ajj hum sab yaha nikhil aur divya ki engagement ki ceremony ki wajse ek hue hai...tho hum sab inhe bless karthe hai ki ye hamesha ais ahi khush rahe...aur isi tarah saath raahe...ur iss moment aur khas banane ke liye...humari chote cid officers dene arahe hai ek shandaar performance...so karan and pihu give a mind blowing dance performance...all clap for them...and vineet ask_

 _vineet:wahh kya dance karthe hai app donon...waise kisne sikhaya hai..._

 _pihu:mumma ne sikhaya hai..._

 _vineet in flow he said purvi's name:wow purvi thumhe tho dance master hona chahiye...and kavin and shreya shocked to listen this_

* * *

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	7. pihu ka kidnap

_**Hi guys sorry for late update...i know app sab bohut excited hai iss chapter ke liye...**_

 _ **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

kavin shocked to listen what just now vineet said...he said purvi is pihu's mother shreya is also shocked...both are thinking that how can purvi hide this from kavin...kavin's anger is on peak he moved towards purvi and tooke her along with him..all are shocked kids are confused

purvi:kavin...ye kya karrahe ho...chodo mujhe..chodd but kavin is in not a mood to listen her dareya abhirika and whole cid team followed them finally kavin took purvi to garden and asked

kavin angrily :ye sab kya hai purvi..pihu thumhari beti hai...

pihu also angrily: haa pihu meri beti hai...kavin was really shocked

kavin laughed and said :kya pihu thumhari beti hai...jab thumhara pati hi thumhara saath nahi rahtha..tho thumhari beti kaise hosa...before he could complete his sentence he got a tight slap on his face by daya all are shocked kavin is more angry on him

Daya angrily:kitni ghandi soch hai thumhari kavin...thum aisa soch bhi kaise sakthe ho...

shreya slowly:haa kavin...thumhe shanti se uski baat sunni...

Daya in same tone:wahh...jho khud shanti se kisi ki baat nahi sunti hai..wo ajj khud iss pe bhashan derahi hai...

shreya:kya matlab hai daya appki...

Daya:matlab ye ki kya thumne uss din meri baat suni hai...kya thumne uss din mujhpe vishwash kiya hai...

kavin:respect se baat kijiye inspector daya...app unse iss taraha baat nahi karsakthe hai...

Daya:wahh...respect se kaise baat karna hai..ye tho mujhe thum logon se sikhna hai...jho kuch shadi jaise bandan kio todsakthe hai...

shreya:kyun ki app guneghar the daya

Daya hurted tone:guneghar...mai guneghar hu...asli guneghar tho thum khud ho shreya...thumne uss din meri baat nahi suni hai...mujhpe vishwash nahi kiya hai...sach tho ye hai shreya thumne kabhi mujhe samjha hi nahi...par ek baat dyaa se sunno shreya jab thumhe apni galthi ka ehsaas hoga na uss din thum bohut pachthavogi...bohut rovogi...thum uss rishte ke liye...jho kabhi hamare bich mein tha...aur kavin thum by turning towards him kya janthe ho thum purvi ke baare mein...bolo...uss din thumne usse yaha chodke chale gaye the..wo tut gayi thi..wo bichadgayi thi thumhare jaane ke baad aur wo thumhare bina nahi jeepayi thi...kya galthi ki hai usne...sirf mera sath dena...ussne mera saath issiliye diya hai kyun ki maine koi gunah nahi kiya hai...aur haa..thum sach janna chahthe hona..tho suno...sach ye hai ki...thumhare jaane ke baad purvi ko pata chala ki wo maa baannewaali hai...kavin and shreya are shocked haa...wo twins ko janam diyi thi...aur wo bacche koi aur nahi...pihu aur karan...jinhe ye thak nahi paat hai ki unka asli pita kon hai...jho abhi sabhi samajthe hai ki mai unka pita mai hu thum tho ek baar bhi moodke nahi dekha hai ki...purvi kaisi hai...issiliye wo thumse ye sach chupayi thi..kyun ki thumhe jaanne ka koi hak nahi nahi...kyun ki thum kabka purvi ko chodchuke ho...

kavin is more shocked to listen all this

kavin:par abb mujhe apni baachon ke baare mein pata chalgaya hai...abb mai unhe khudse durr jaane nahi dunga...purvi is shocked

Daya:thum aisa kuch nahi kasrakthe ho kavin...jab thak mai hu purvi ko uske bacchon se koi nahi cheensaktha hai...

kavin:mai usse bacche chenna nahi chahtah hu...agar wo chahthi hai tho..abb bhi mere saath rahsakthi hai...mujhe koi problem nahi hai...

purvi:mai thumhare saath nahi rahungi...jab thak mai daya bhai ke beghunai ko sabit nahi karthi hu...

kavin:accha thik hai tho dekthe hai ki kon sahi hai...thum ya mai...just then gia adi karan came and said

Adi:chachu...pihu ko kisine kidnap kiya hai...all are shocked

* * *

 _ **sorry guys i know short update tha...par i am not feeling well so maine short update kiya hai...**_

 _ **guys mere pass kavi pe ek idea aaya hai...mai usse wattpad pe likhne waali hu...phir socha yaha par bhi likhdoon...**_

 _ **kya bolthe ho likhu...ya nahi...mai one side love, rajvi,saath nibhaana saathiya pahele complete karungi...phir u will be always stay in my heart,par Dreamgirl and Nafraat ye maai abhi bohut kinch ne waali hu...**_

 _ **shayed iske baad likhungi ye story...mai ye story issiliye likhrahi hu kyun ki zyada ff ke readers wattpad nahi padthe hai...aur ye story mujhe bohut acchi lagi hai...aur mai saari kavi fans ke liye ye story likhrahi hu...**_

 _ **kavin ko sach ka pata chalgaya hai...aur daya bhi shreya se bohut naraaj hai...pihu bhi kidnap hogayi hai...**_

 _ **abb kya hotha hai...ye dekhna interesting hoga...**_

 _ **keep loving...**_

 _ **Deewani...**_

 _ **bye...**_

 _ **tc...**_


	8. ye kya hogaya hai

**Hi guys i am back with my new update...**

 **sorry for late update friends...**

 **Priya agar thum ye updatae padrahi ho tho mai thumse kahdoon ki mai kitna khush hu thumhara review dekhkar... i am surprised to see your review dear...mai khushi ke maare pagal hojavungi ajj...i hope ki abb sab kuch set hogaya hai...don't worry mai abb se pm nahi karungi...eagerly waiting for your reply...**

 **kavi fan mai thumhare liye kal sns post karungi daer don't worry...**

 **mujhe reviewers ne iski update pucha hai issiliye mai ye karrahi hu...**

 **ruhi kavya mai ye thumahre liye update karrahi hu**

 **Thanks for your reviews and love...and also for silent readers...**

 **so here we go...**

* * *

 ** _ALL are shocked to listen this purvi is more shocked she is about to fall but Daya holds her...kavin also moves towards her to rescue her but before that karan stopped and said_**

 _karan:durr rahiyega app meri mamma se...appki wajase wo ajj royi hai...app bohut ghande ho..._

 _Abhijeet:karan beta...aisa nahi khethe hai...sorry kaho unse...wo thumhare papa hai beta..._

 _karan:nahi hai wo mere papa...wo bohut bure insaan hai..._

 _Gia got angry and said:karan thum mere papa se aise kaise baat karasakte ho...wo papa hai mere..._

 _karan:Gia dii..inn sabne hum sab se bohut saare baatein chupayi thi...ye thumhare pap nahi pointing towards dayaye thumhare papa hai...gia is shocke to listen this...she looked towards shreya who just looked down so she moved towards her and asked_

 _Gia:maa..ye karan kya sahi kehraha hai..kya kavin papa mere papa nahi hai...kya daya uncle mere papa hai...boliye mumma app chup kyun hai...shreya thought it's no use of hiding it in front of gia so she said_

 _shreya:haa beta yehi thumahare papa hai...gia shocked and looked towards daya he smiled with tears_

 _purvi:Daya plz kuch karo..mujhe pihu chahiye..usse kuch nahi honi chahiye...mai uske bina nahi jeesakthi hu...plz daya mere pihu ko mere pass lav...ans she started sobbing...kavin felt bad by seeing purvi in that condition..._

 _Daya:purvi...purvi pahele khud ko sambhalo...usse kuch nahi hoga...mai usse dundke lavunga...don't worry...chalo abhijeet...tarika thum purvi aur bacchon ko sambhalo..._

 _Abhijeet:kavin kya thum arahe ho hamare saath..._

 _kavin:haa sir chaliye..._

 _shreya:abhijeet sir mai bhi arahi hu..._

 _Daya:thum donon ko aane ki kya zarurat hai...hum donon jarahe hai na...hum donon kaafi hai usse dundne ke liye..._

 _kavin angrily:app ye math bhuliyega daya ki mai pihu ke papa hu...mujhe uspe pura hak hai..._

 _Abhijeet:daya jaane do na aane do donon ko abb ye wakt jagadne ka nahi hai...pihu ko dundne hai...chalo_

 _purvi:bhai plz mai bhi appke saath avungi...mujhe bhi dunda hai...warna meri maan ko tasalli nahi milthi hai...plz abhijeet seen purvi's condition so he agreed_

 _Dareya kavi and abhijeet started searching for pihu but they didn't found her at last they got some clue that they kept pihu at an old godown so they moved towards that place_

 _Godown pihu is silently sat their and thought this is the final chance to unite kavi so she thought to took advantage of this kidnapping and she smiled one goon noticed her and confused seeing it so he asked_

 _Goon:ayee ladki...thumhe paat bhi hai humne thumhe kidnap kiya...kidnp matlab janthi ho...aur thum hassrahi ho..._

 _pihu:haa uncle janthi hu...jho hum sab nahi karpaye wo ajj appki wajase huega..._

 _Goon confused:matlab..._

 _pihu:Thank you so much uncle...ajj appki wajase meri mumma papa miljayenge..._

 _Goon:kya hum thumhare maa pe badla lene ke liye thumhe kidnap kiya hai...thumhare maa papa ko ek karne nahi..._

 _pihu smiled and said:janthi hu uncle par app khud nhi jante ho ki appne kitni baadi kaam kiya hai...appko tho wakeel honi chahiye..._

 _Goon:sach mein...mai wakeel bansaktha hu..._

 _pihu:ha ha uncle kyun nahi..._

 _Goon:wahh beta sach mein padhayi sabke liye jaruri hai...issiliye thumhe ye sab pata hai..._

 _Goon 2:ayee chupkar...ayee ladki chup chap apni muh band rakh warna ye dekhrahi ho showing her a bandook isse maardunga..._

 _pihu:aise bandook maine bohut saare dekhe hai unce mai inse nahi darthi...har roj mai hi papa ko dethi hu...all others laughed_

 _Goon 2:band karo hasna...aage ek shabd bhi bola na tho mai thumhe maar dunga...by pointing gun towards her but at that time Dareya abhijeet and purvi entered_

 _Daya:aisa sochna bhi math...agar usse kuch hua na..tho thuje meri haathon se koi nahi bachasaktha hai...ALL are shocked to see them they are pointing guns towards them_

 _purvi:pihu beta app thik tho ha na...and she started moving towards her but_

 _Goon 2:samne math badna agar ek kadam bhi aage badaya tho...by pointing gun at pihu's forehead tho mai isse maardunga..._

 _Abhijeet:nahi..nahi usse kuch math karna..hum nahi ayenge...thumhare pass..hum yahi hai towards daya... daya hume soch samajke kadam utana hoga hume kuch bhi aisa nahi karni hogi..._

 _Daya:par abhijeet hume uske sammne jhukjayenge tho pihu ko kuch karega..._

 _Abhijeet:nahi daya hamare pass koi aur chaara bhi tho nahi hai...so all gave their guns to goons and they pointed guns towards them_

 _Goon 2:samajdaar ho abhijeet...par daya ne bhi sahi kaha hai...mai iss pihu ko chodne waalon mein se tho nahi hu...and he laughed evilly_

 _purvi crying:thum aisa kuch nahi karoge...plz usse choddho...mai thumhare aage haath jhodtha hu..plz and she sat at floor with a thud shreya composed her_

 _Goon 2:badla tho mai lunga hi..yaad hai thumne meri behen ko encounter mein maardala hai..issiliye abb thumhari beti ki baari hai...thumhari galthi ki saja abb ye bhugtegi...thumne bohut galt kiya meri behen ko maarkar...uss din school mein bhi mai hi isse maarne ki koshish kiya tha par koi aur isse bachaliy tha...par iss baar nahi and he is about to shoot but at the same time kavin came from back and kicked him and pulled pihu towards him she is happy to see him on the other side dareya abhivi also kicked the goons and started fighting with them all are engaged in it and our kavin is protecting his daughter but shreya noticed that one goon is about to fire on daya but pressed the trigger kavi abhijeet are shocked but the bullet didn't hit him because shreya came in between to save him Daya became more shocked even others are at the same moment whole cid team along with kids reached that place because kids want to come allong with them so they brought them along with them gia is shocked to see her mother in that state she rushed towards her shreya is about to fall but daya holded her in his safe arms...all rushed towards her all are in shock...let's continue_

* * *

 ** _kaisa tha chappy...i know accha nahi tha...par plz review jarur karna..._**

 ** _kya hoga abb shreya ka...kya huega abb inn naye rishtoone ka jho ajj thak baachone ko batayethe..._**

 ** _maine bohut dino se flashback nahi dikhaya hai...issiliye next se chapter flashbacks zyada honge...aur Dareya and Kavi moments bhi..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	9. shreya is safe

_**Hi guys I am really very sorry for late update par kya karu Thoda busy hu...**_

 _ **Actuallt I am updating this for those who requested to update...though i am busy but still i am updating just for you guys..thanks for your reviews and love...**_

 _ **sorry actually I don't know whether I will update my next update soon or not...but stilll i will try...**_

 _ **so here go...**_

* * *

 **All are shocked to see shreya in that state gia was more shocked daya immediately lifted shreya in his arms in bridal style and rushed towards car all others followed him all these while his eyes are full of tears he remembered all the moments spent with her finally he reached hospital and started shouting for doctor he took her inside the OT all are praying for shreya while gia was standing like a statue pihu moved towards her and said**

Pihu:gia ro math shreya masi ko kuch nahi hoga...

karan:haa gia hum god ko prey karenge...Daya moved towards gia and hugged her tightly gia burst out into a cry

Daya:beta sambhalo khudko mumma ko kuch nahi hoga...

Gia:app kyun rorahe the...kya app mumma se pyaar karte ho...

Daya:haa beta mai appki mumma se bohut pyaar karta hu...

Gia:tho phir appne mumma ko kyun choda tha...daya don't know how to explain a small girl the problems between husband and wife

Gia:mumma thik tho hojayegi na...

purvi:haa beta mumma ko kuch nahi hoga...gar mumma appko iss haal mein dekhegi tho unhe bohut bura lagega...app gud girl hai na app bilkul nahi royengi...gia nodded and purvi hugged her

 **Doctor came out of OT all rushed towards him and asked about shreya he smiled and said that she is fine all gets relieved by this daya sat on a chair and crying silently purvi noticed this and moved towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder he looked at her**

purvi:dekha daya maine kaha tha na ki shreya ajj bhi appse pyaar karthi hai...app ek baar shreya se baat kyun nahi karte...

Daya:haa purvi wo mujhe bohut pyaar karthi hai...par kya pati patni ke bich sirf pyaar hi kaafi hai...nahi purvi by shaking his head nahi...iss riste mein trust ki bhi jarurat hai...jho pyaar se bhi zaruri hai...

purvi:par daya...

Daya:plz purvi mujhe kuch derr ekele choddho...purvi thought it will be better if he will be alone for sometime so she left nurse came and informed that shreya will get conscious after 24 hours and only 1 person can stay with patient

Daya:mai rukhunga yaha...

kavin:nahi koi jarurat nahi hai...mai rahunga shreya ke saath appki yaha kisi ko jarurat nahi hai...

Daya:kavin thum baar baar bich mein kyun aate ho...

kavin:kyun ki mai nahi chata ki app shreya ke aas pass bhi ho...

ACP: band karo thum donon bacche yahi hai kavin...agar thum donon iss taraha jagda karoge tho wo darjayenge...

Abhijeet:bacchon bohut raat hogayi hai...abb tho shreya thik hai na ghaar chelte hai chalo...

Gia:nahi mujhe mumma ko chodke kahi nahi jana hai...

purvi:bata aise zid nahi karte mumma ko kal thak hosh ajayega...hum kal phirse ayenge chalo hamare saath kal aate hai...

kavin angrily:thumhe gia ko saath lejane ki koi jarurat nahi hai...

purvi:wo bacchi hai kavin...uske liye ye hospital aur ye sab sahi nahi rahega...issiliye mai isse bhi apne saath lejarahi hu...kal apne saath phir lavungi...

pihu:papa...kya app nahi ayenge hamare saath ghar kavin was happy to listen papa from her mouth he bends down and sit on his knees and cupped her cute face and asked through tears

Kavin:kya kaha beta appne...appne mujhe papa kaha hai...ek baar phirse kaho...

Pihu:papa...and kavin hugged her she said papa plz app bhi hamare saath cheliyena...mujhe bohut accha lagega...plz mana math karna...

karan:pihu ye bohut ghande hai...inhone mom ko bohut rolaya hai...

pihu:par bhai papa mom se bohut pyaar karte hai...aur mai papa se bohut pyaar karti hu...mai unke saath rajna chahti hu...plz papa app chelenge na mere saath kavin cannot resist his daughter's wish so he agreed purvi was disappointed that today kavin will stay with them tonight kavi and abhirika moved towards Dayabhi's house along with kids while daya stayed with shreya

 **They reached home and freshen up in their respective rooms and did dinner together kavin for the first time feeds pihu along with his hand he was so happy they finished dinner and kavin moved towards kids room as they asked him and tarika and purvi cleaned the plates and table tarika moved towards their room while purvi moved into kids room along with milk for them she entered and seen all the kids are surrounded him except karan he was simply sitting on his bed and waiting for purvi and playing with him she smiled by seeing this at the same time kavin seen her so she acted as normal and moved towards them and asked**

Purvi:bacchon chelo raat bohut hogayi hai...fhata fhat dhood piyo aur sojav...

Pihu:nahi mumma...hume itni jaldi nai sona hai...hume papa ke saath masti karni hai...

Gia:haa...app bhi ayiena bohut maza araha hai...and purvi nodded as no but gia took her towards bed and made her sit beside kavin both looked at each other

purvi:karan thum waha kyun baite ho...yaha av...aur dhood piyo...and he moved towards her and sat in her lap kavin smiled by seeing him because karan was xerox copy of him kavin also always used to sleep in purvi's lap both remembered this all finished drinking milk purvi was about to go but adi said

Adi:aree bua thodi derr rukhiyena thoda enjoy karte hai sabke saath ajj tho kavin uncle bhi hai saath mein kavi looked at each other

purvi:nahi beta mujhe neend araha hai...mai jarahi hu...

pihu:mumma plz thodi derr rukhiyena...papa app kuch kehte kyun nahi...

kavin:kya...mai...kya...kahu...

Gia:yahi ki app purvi aunty ko yahi rahne ke liye kehiyenaa thodi derr ke liye...

kavin:abb bacche itne kehrahe hai tho thodi derr rukjaav purvi had no option so she stayed their for sometime one by one gia adi karan pihu all slept in their kavi laps purvi was tired with today's tension so she also slowly drifted into sleep kavin seen purvi innocent face while sleeping he smiled kissed her forehead and he slowly drifted into flashback

 **In hospital Dareya Daya was sitting beside shreya by holding her hand he was just staring at her face**

Daya pov:khass uss din thum meri baat sunke jaati shreya...thum janti ho na ki mai thumse kitna pyaar karta hu...phir kyun thum mujhe uss din chodke chali gayi thi...thumhari ek decision ki wajase ajj kavin aur purvi bhi ek dusre se alag hai...thumne kaha tha na us din ki thum mujhe khudse bhi zyada trust karogi

 **Flashback**

 **Dareya was sleeping peacefully in each other arms daya was caressing her hairs but suddenly he asked her**

Daya:shreya mai thumse ek baat puchoon...

shreya:hmmm...

Daya:thum mujhse kitna pyaar karthi ho...

shreya:mai appse bohut pyaar karthi hu...sirf pyaar hi nahi daya mai appko khudse bhi zyada trust karthi hu...pyaar mein pahele padav hai trust...jis rishte mein trust na ho wo rishta zyada din thak tik nahi payega...

Daya:matlab abb mai kya samjhu ki thum mujhe trust karthi ho ya nahi...she lifted her head and said

shreya:mere buddhu pati dev...itna kehne ke baad bhi app nahi samjhe hai kya ki mai appse kitna pyaar karthi hu...

Daya:ha baba samajgaya hu...abb khush...I Love You shreya...

shreya:I Love You TOO mere Daya dev

Daya:abb ye daya dev kya hai shreya...

shreya:jab pati dev hosakte hai tho daya dev kyun nahi...

Daya:thumhe samajna mushkil hai...

shreya:haa wo tho hai...akhir mai apki patni hu na...issiliye mujhe koi nahi samaj saktha hai...

Daya:kya matlab hai thumhara...

shreya:wahi jho app samajrahe hai...

Daya:accha ruko abhi batata hu...and he started tickling her

 **Flashback end**

* * *

 **How was the chappy guys...say me in your reviews..hope you liked it...**

 **Next chappy was only full of flash back...**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **Bye..**

 **tc...**


	10. confusion

_**Hi guys...Thanks for those who have reviewed and also thanks for silent readers...**_

 _ **so here is our next chapter enjoy it...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback continued ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Purvi moved towards her room with a irritated expression she was totally irritated with kavin's day by day challenges she thought it's the last chance to prove him that she doesn't have any feeling for him she once glanced at clock it just 5 minutes left for 12 o'clock she was thinking how to divert her attention from thinking about kavin she thought to call shreya and spend this one hour while talking_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Dareya Room_**

 _shreya:Daya appko pata hai...maine purvi se kaha ki wo kavin ko dund dekar ajaana..._

 _Daya:kya wo mangayi thi dene ke liye..._

 _shreya:nahi...par maine kaha ki mujhe ek bohut zarruri kaam hai...issiliye isse pahele ki wo mujhe maana karpay...mai bhagkar aagayi thi...I hope ki wo jald hikavin se pyaar karne lage..._

 _Daya:haa kavin se behatar usse aur koi pyaar nahi karsaktha hai..._

 _shreya:haa wo tho hai...mera bhai jho hai wo...ek baar purvi iss shadi ke liye haa karde phir hamaraa pariwaar bilkul set hojayega..._

 _Daya:aree aise kaise huega...pahele mere pari ko tho aane do...while placing his hand on her tummy actually here shreya was pregnant with 4 months of tummy_

 _shreya:haa woh tho hai...mai hamare pahela bacche ke liye besabari se intazaar karrahi hu...pata nahi kab ayega wo din hamare zindagi mein..._

 _Daya:wo din pata nahi kab ayega...par mujhe thumhe pyaar karne ka wakt aagaya hai...and he attacked her neck shreya was maoning all the while but at the same time their moment was disturbed by a phone call Daya gave a irritated look while shreya smiled_

 _Daya:itni raat ko kon mere mood ko kharab karne pe thula hai..._

 _shreya smiled and took the phone:purvi hai..._

 _Daya:ye purvi hamesha...hum donon ko disturb karthi hai...jab iski baari ayegi na tab batavunga isse...shreya attended the call_

 _shreya:haa purvi...bol...kya hua itni raat ko kyun phone kiya...neend nahi aarahi hai kya..._

 _purvi:aree nahi shreya...mai tho bass uss kunal ke case ke baare mujhe kuch confusion hai usse clear karne ke liye call kiya tha..._

 _shreya:ohh...accha...hmmmm...bol...kya help chahiye...she was unable to talk properly because daya was busy in kissing her neck so she cobered the phone with her hand and said_

 _shreya:Daya app thodi derr khud ko control karenge...plz agar purvi sunlegi tho kya sochegi...and she moved towards balcony of their room Daya become sad_

 _purvi:hello...shreya...Are you their?_

 _shreya:haa wo bass balcony mein ayi thi...accha thu kuch bolrahi thi..._

 _purvi:accha wo sab chod...thune ajj kumkum bhagya dekha..._

 _shreya excitedly:haa...ajj ka episode tho mujhe bohu pasand aaya hai...hope ki Abhi aur pragya jaldi ek hojay..._

 _Daya pov:lo bhai...inn donon ka serial ke baatein shuru hue hai...ek baar koi pyaar mein padke bhi bachsaktha par inn serials se nahi...ajj ekele hi sona padega...donon ke donon serial ke deewane hai...he smiled and drifted into sleep_

 _purvi:haa same here...waise tune aur konse konse serials dekha ajj..._

 ** _In this way purvi spent that one hour while talking with shreya both are really engaged in their serial thoughts and chats they didn't realized that already it was 1:15 purvi noticed this and thought the challenge was completed so she can sleep now_**

 _purvi:ok shreya mujhe neend aarahi hai...mai sone chelthi hu abhi...bye...GOOD NIGHT..._

 _shreya:haa...waise bhi kal bureai jaana hai na...issiliye...sona padhraha hai...warna hum pure raat serials ki baatein karthe the...Good night...bye..._

 _purvi smiled and said:haa wo tho hai...and they ended the conversation shreya moved towards bed and seen that daya was sleeping peacefully she smiled and kissed his forehead and slept while hugging him_

 _purvi pov:abb batavungi ki mai thumse pyaar nahi karthi hu...mere paas tho call recording ka proof bhi hai...isse mai asaani se mera problem solve karsakthi hu..._

 ** _purvi smiled and trying to sleep but only one face was flashing in front of her eyes kavin she was trying her ll the efforts to sleep but all are in vein she don't know why but she can't stop her mind thinking about kavin night passes it's 5:30 but still purvi was awake she was irritated_**

 _purvi:ohh god!iss kavin ne tho meri neend udake rakhi hai...chalo koi baat nahi...abb subha hogayi tho fresh hojathi hu...phir mai khud usse kahungi ki mai usse pyaar nahi karthi..._

 _purvi was freshen up and she moved towards kitchen and seen that Tarika and shreya was preparing breakfast she smiled and wished them good morning they aresurprised to see her awake because always she used to get up late_

 _Tarika:purvi...while touching her forehead thumhari tabyat tho thik hai na...warna thum tho itni jaldi kabhi nahi utne waali..._

 _shreya:wahi tho...thumhe utathe utathe hamari watt lagjathi thi...raat ko soya bhi hai ya nahi..._

 _purvi:nahi shreya...mujhe raat bhar neend hi nhai aayi thi...while tarika and shreya exchanged glances and smiled purvi was confused to see them_

 _purvi:thum donon iss taraha smile kyun karrahe ho...mai thodi na koi joke kaha..._

 _Tarika:purvi...ek baat puchoon...hum thumhare best friend cum bhabhi hai na...she nodded tho ek baat bol Are you in love?purvi was surprised at this sudden question_

 _purvi:nahi tho...waise thumne aisa kyun pucha hai...?_

 _shreya:wo kuch nahi...actually ye saare symptoms na tab hote hai...jab koi kissi se pyaar kartha hai...issiliye pucha..._

 _Tarika:ha ha...hum donon ke saath bhi yahi hua tha..._

 _purvi:aisi koi baat nahi hai...thum log bekaar mein hi ye sab sochkar apna dimaag kharaab karrahe ho...suddenly she noticed that shreya was boiling milk so she asked_

 _purvi:shreya ye dhood kiske liye hai..._

 _shreya:wo kavin ko...maine kal kaha na ki usse sone se pahele dhood pine ki adaat hai..aur subha bhi yahi adaat hai..._

 _purvi pov:mai hi jaati hi usse ye dhood dene...subha subha uska din kharab karne mein maza ayega...so she said_ _shreya mai leke jaathi hu_

 _ **she poured it in a cup and moved towards his room while shreya and tarika once again exchanged glances she entered and seen that he was still sleeping in such a cute position he was looking so cute she lost in him automatically a smile crept on her lips she jerked her mind and shaked him little bit**_

 _purvi:kavin...kavin...utho...kitni derr thak sovoge...kumkaran ki taraha...utho...he waked up and surprised to see purvi in his room he smiled purvi gave a confused look to him_

 _purvi:abb iss hasi ke piche chupi hue kaaran batane ka kasht karenge karenge app..._

 _kavin smiled and said:pata hai...hamesha mera ye sapna tha ki...thum issi taraha har roj mujhe utavogi...aur dekho ajj ye sach hogaya hai...kuch din mein routine hojayega..._

 _purvi:aisa kabhi nahi huega...ye lo thumhara dhood...and she kept in on table which is beside the bed mai bass thumhe ye batane ayi hu ki mai kal raat 12 se 1 bajhe tha ek baar bhi thumhare baare mein nahi socha tha...iska matlab yahi hai ki mai thumse pyaar nahi karthi hu...abb..mera picha chodo...kyun ki thumne kal aisa hi kaha tha..._ _kavin didn't said anything he just stared at her for a while she gave him a irritated look he smiled_

 _purvi:abb issmein gurne ki kya baat hai..._

 _kavin:wo issiliye...thume kaha ki thum 12 se 1 bajhe thak mere baare mein nahi socha tha...she nodded iska matlab thum kal raat pura mere baare mein hi sochrahi thi...right...!_

 _ **purvi was shocked she didn't realized that she was remembering and thinking about him the whole night just because of his challenge yes he was right whole night she was thinking about him**_

 _kavin smiled:kya hua..sach hi tho kaha na...abb isse tho ye clear hai ki thum mujhse pyaar karthi ho..._

 _purvi:aisi koi baat nahi hai...and she left his room outside his room she stopped and started thinking about the incident_

 _purvi pov:kavin tho sach hi kehraha tha...mai puri raat uske baare mein hi sochrhi thi...kya iska matlab mai usse pyaar...par aisa kaise...mujhe tho aisa kabhi nahi laga tha...ohh god sachmein ye kavin mujhe jarur ek din pagal banadega...and she left from their all this convervation was listened by kavin he was hiding behid the door he smiled and thiought_

 _kavin pov:chel beta kavin..abb wo din durr nahi hai...jab khud purvi thumhe propose karegi...he smiled_

* * *

 ** _so how was the chappy?soon I will going to reveal why kavi and Dareya separated..._**

 ** _Until then just keep reading how kavi get married and how will Dareya's baby come in this world..._**

 ** _TIYA:I am updating this chappy for you dear...as you requested it...my next update will be of SNS i will end it soon...today's was it's last chappy..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey ppl...i know its again late,but i promise i will be regular this time...it's so long i didn't updated this so enjoy it...hope you guys like it...**_

* * *

 _ **Present Day...**_

 _ **kavi were sleeping peacefully along with kids in their lap both kavi waken up by hearing the sound of alarm, and noticed that they both slept on each other and felt awkward .Because after so long time they slept in each other arms purvi slowly lifted karan and adi's head from her lap and moved from their towards her the way she remembered one of their moment,even same thing happens with kavin both drift into flashback**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **It's 6 moths of kavi's marriage,it's a beautiful sunday morning kavi are seeping in each other arms,by hugging each other tightly but their sleep was disturbed by alarm,no one was ready to open their eyes and off the alarm finally purvi said without opening her eyes...**_

 _ **purvi [sleepy]:** kavin...plz alarm ko off kardo na, i am still feeling sleepy..._

 ** _kavin [irritating face] :_** _har baar ye alarm meri neend kharab karthi hai...finally isse band kisse karna hai...? mujhe hi...aur isse meri neend khuljaathi hai...pata nahi iss alarm ko kisne invent kiya hai...agar ye mera haath lagega tho nahi chodunga...mardalunga...hamesha hum donon ke moments ko disturb kartha hai...abb..._

 ** _He didn't continued because now his attention turned towards his sleeping beauty,he just lost in her sleeping face,a smile appeared on his face by seeing the hair on her face which is disturbing her sleep he slowly removed them and kissed her eyes, and started staring at her. Now he thought he can't control himself so he attacked her lips,this made purvi restless bcz he was continuously sucking and biting her lips she was trying to push him but he was more strong than her but still she succeed in pushing him..._**

 ** _purvi [angry]_** _:kavin..ye kya tarika hai...acchi khasi mai sorahi thi...kyun thumne mujhe disturb kiya...ek sunday hi milta hai hume jab hum shanti sosakthe hai...par thumne mujhe uss din bhi nahi choda...making a face..._

 ** _kavin [smiling bcz he know everytime he starts romance at first she used to shout at him but later she used to enjoy their moments] :_** _aree thum kaisi patni ho yaar...insaan sunday romance nahi karega tho kab karega...?akhir hum cid waalon ko bhi sunday ko hi chutti milthi hai na...tho yahi sahi mouka hai romance karne ka..._

 ** _purvi :_** _accha...par mujhe nahi karna hai romance...mujhe bass ajj din bhar sona hai...kyun ki mai sone ke liye hi paida hue hu...samjhe...?aur mai ajj pura din sothe rahungi...yaha se ek kadam bhi nahi hilungi..._

 ** _kavin :_** _Kisne kaha thumhe yaha se hilne ke liye...waise mai bhi yahi sochraha tha...kyun na hum donon ajj bed par hi sunday gujaarthe hai...yaha se hilne ki jarurat bhi nahi hai..._

 ** _purvi_** _:dekho kavin...mai mazaak ke mood mein bilkul bhi nahi hu...agar thumhe son hai tho sojav..warna nahi...magar meri neend ko disturb math karo...ye sab iss alarm ki wajase aya h ai..._

 ** _kavin_** _: haa...mai bhi thumse wahi kehraha hu...meri romance ko naa math kaho...warna..._

 ** _purvi_** _: warna...bolo...warna kya karega...maaroge mujhe...bolo...mujhpe haath uthawoge...bolo na...bolthe kyun nahi..._

 ** _kavin :_** _nahi...mai thumhe nahi marunga...par chodunga bhi nahi...and he once again attacked her and started kissing her whole body by leaving his marks and branding as his property_

 ** _purvi_** _:ahhh...kavin paga hogaye ho kya...kyun kattrahe ho...chodo mujhe...ahhh..._

 ** _kavin_** _: nahi...pahele thum meri baat maanthi tho shayed thodi derr ke liye thumhe break detha tha...par abb mujhse control bilkul nahi hotha...aur waise bhi galti thumhari hi hai...kyun thum itna khobsoorat ho...abb itna khoobsoorat hone ka saja bhi tho honi chahiye...and he again started loving her in his style_

 ** _purvi_** _: accha...abb ye bhi meri gal..but before that he sealed her lips finally she gave up and responded to his kiss and enjoyed their sunday..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _FB END..._**

 ** _Kavi got tears in their eyes remembering their mornings with each other. They thought how happy they are with each other but that day changed their ways..._**

 ** _kavin pov [sadly] :_** _ajj bhi mai uss paloon ko yaad karke jeeta hu...ajj bhi mai kuch nahi bhula hu...mujhe wo har ek pal yaad hai...jho maine thumhare saath gujaari hai...par afsoos thumhara pyaar uss din daya thak hi rok gaya tha...kyun ki kabhi thumne mujh pe trust kiya hi nahi...thumne kabhi iss rishte ko pura dil se apnaaya hi nahi... inn paanch saalon mein ek ek pal mere liye narak se bhi battar tha thumhare bina...par thumhare paas tho hamare pyaar ki nishaani hamare bacche the...thumne inke sahare jeeliya...par abb aur nahi...mai abb apne bacchon se durr nahi rahsaktha..._

 ** _purvi pov :_** _app tho uss din mujhe ekele chodkar chale gaye...mai tutt gayi thi...bikara gayi thi...par appne mere liye nahi ruka appko wahi sahi laga jho appne dekha hai...par app sach nahi jaante...kaha gaye wo saare waadein jho appne mujhse kiya tha...mai janthi hu app wo sab bhu chuki hai...par mai nahi...aur mai appko yaad bhi nahi karna chahthi hu...mai janthi hu ki appke jaane ke baad maine kaise sambhala hai khud ko...appke jaane ke baad mai bass apne bacchon ko hi apna sara duniya banaliya tha...mai janthi hu ki appko karan aur pihu chahiye...par mai unhe kabhi khudse durr nahi karungi...kabhi nahi..._

 ** _Both wiped their tears after sometime all gathered near dinning table for having breakfast except kavin all started having the food just then kavin came_**

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _aree kavin ajav...thum bhi hum sab ke saath breakfast karo...bohut hi tasty bana hai ajj ka khana..._

 ** _Tarika :_** _kya matab hai thumhara abhijeet...kya breakfast roj tasty nahi bantha...?Abhijeet gave maargaye waala look both kavi smiled_

 ** _Abhijeet_** _: aree nai nahi tarika...aisi baat nahi hai...wo galthi se muah se nikal gaya...and he asked kavin through eyes to save him he smiled and aid_

 ** _kavin_** _: chodo bhi tarika...kyun bechare abhijeet sir ko choti si galthi ke liye itna gussa horahi ho..._

 ** _Abhijeet_** _: haa...tarika dekho kavin abhi thak wahi khada hai...pahele usse baitne ke liye tho bolo aur khana parso usse..._

 ** _Tarika :_** _itna formal kyun horahe ho kavin...baito na...mai abhi thumhe breakfast lagati hu...kavin smiled and he sat beside karan but in the next min karan stood from their and sat beside purvi all were confused_

 ** _Adi_** _: karan thumne apna place kyun change kiya...?_

 ** _karan looking at kavin_** _:wo kya hai na adi bhaiyya...meri miss se kal class mein kaha tha ki hume bad logon se durr rahna hoga...issiliye kavin felt a pinch on his heart even purvi_

 ** _Gia_** _:haawww...thumne mere papa ko bad person bola...par wo bohut good hai..._

 ** _karan :_** _nahi...wo bohut bad hai...issiiye mere mumma ko choddiye the...he is very bad...I don't like him...kavin can't listen more tears formed in his eyes so he just stood up and left from their_

 ** _Tarika_** _: purvi...thumne karan ko kuch kyun nahi kaha...thumhe usse samjhana chahiye thi...usne kavin ko hurt kiya..._

 ** _purvi_** _:Kya galat kaha karan ne sahi hi tho kaha..._

 ** _Abhijeet_** _: purvi thumne dekha nahi ki kavin ko uske baaton se kitna tess pahunchi...thumhe ek baar usse baat karna hoga..._

 ** _Tarika:_** _haa purvi...jaav jaake kavin se baat karo...aur karan ki taraaf se maafi maango...purvi nodded and moved towards kavin's room and seen he was sitting on his bed with tears she slowly said_

 ** _Purvi :_** _kavin...wo karan ki taraf se mai thumse maafi mangti hu...mai janthi hu usse iss taraha se baat nahi karni hai...i am sorry kavin..._

 ** _kavin [angrily while holding her arms] :_** _ye saab thumhari wajase horaha hai...agar mera khud ka beta mujhse itna nafraat karta hai tho wo bhi thumhari wajase...thumne hi uske maan mein mere liye zeher ugaake rakha tha...bolo kyun kiya aisa..._

 ** _purvi [feeling pain]_** _: kavin...ahhh...chodo mujhe...aur ye kya bolrahe ho maine uske maan mein koi zeher nahi ugaaya..._

 ** _kavin_** _: accha...tho thumhe lagta hai ki ek 4 saal ke bacche ke andaar apne papa ke liye itna saara gussa hogi...ye tabhi possible hosaktha hai jab thumne usse mere liye badhkhaya ho..._

 ** _purvi_** _: maine usse nahi badhkhaya hai...waise bhi usne jho kuch bhi kaha sahi hi tho kaha na... uss din apne mujhe choda maine apko nahi... and she frees herself_

 ** _kavin_** _: thum laakh koshish karlo mujhe apne bacchon se durr karne ki par mai unhe kabhi bhi khudse durr hone hi nahi dunga..._

 ** _purvi :_** _kis haak se app unhe lejayenge...boliye kavin..._

 ** _kavin_** _: unke pita hone ke haak se..._

 ** _purvi_** _:unke pita hone ke haak se...she laughs while clapping tho ye 5 saal kaha tha ye pita...bolo...thumhe bacchon se koi lena dena nahi hai...mere bacchon se durr hi rahna..._

 ** _kavin_** _: nahi...mai apne bacchon ko apne paas aake hi rahunga..._

 ** _purvi :_** _ye kabhi nahi hosaktha...and she left from their_

* * *

 ** _how was the chappy...hope you liked ...plz READ and REVIEW...next one will be soon...sorry their is no Dareya in this chappy but i will add them next..._**


End file.
